


Family Prodigy

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://whispers-of-me.livejournal.com/profile">whispers_of_me</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus & Harry: wispy, turquoise and bandage</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispers_of_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whispers_of_me).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [whispers_of_me](http://whispers-of-me.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus & Harry: wispy, turquoise and bandage_.

Severus smoothed the wispy fringe out of his daughter's face, looking at the bandage Harry had affixed to her forehead.

Harry looked on nervously. 

"Sabine, I'm going to remove this now," Severus told her, gently doing so. "Oh."

"What?" Harry and Sabine asked, as one.

"The wound's gone turquoise."

"I'm sure it's just blue, Father," Sabine said, her tone anything but certain.

Harry frowned. "How many times have your father and I told you _not_ to experiment with Healing salves? And did you purposefully injure yourself so that you could test them?"

"Only a little, sir, but my potion's sound!"


End file.
